


Lost, Yet Found

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Genderplay, M/M, Makeover, Spells & Enchantments, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Jace loses a bet to Alec and finds himself magically bound to Magnus for a day.  Fully anticipating menial work or hard labor, Jace is surprised when the day is the exact opposite.  The day brings anxiety and revelations and Jace is left wondering what Simon will think.(Spoiler alert: Simon loves it *wink*)
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Lost, Yet Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Bad Things Happen Bingo and quickly realized bad things are in the eye of the beholder LOL! 
> 
> Also, I contemplated tagging with dub-con because Jace is technically under magic for a portion of this, but any choices he makes are actually his to make so ... //shrug//

“Rise and shine!”

Jace groaned at Magnus’ voice and burrowed deeper under the covers.

“None of that, Jace!”

The covers were pulled away and Jace groaned again, rolling over and glaring at Magnus.

“What time is it?” Jace grumbled as he sat up.

“Nine,” Magnus said. “And I’ve never seen your room before, Jace - very elegant! But no Simon?”

“Simon slept at his place last night, because he knew what today was,” Jace replied, still trying to wake up.

Him and Simon was something Jace had never seen coming and yet it somehow worked so well. They’d been seeing each other for a couple of months and things felt … good. They were taking things slow - a first for Jace - because they both wanted it to work. Jace wasn’t used to it, the going slow, and was still working on some of his own issues. Mainly trusting people (Simon) and letting people (Simon) see parts of him he normally hid. Simon was exceedingly patient, for which Jace was grateful. He’d never been good at the relationship thing, but Jace really wanted it to work with Simon.

Now, if he could only get over his issues - Simon deserved a totally honest relationship, but there were things Jace was still guarding, things he was still scared to reveal.

“What a good boyfriend,” Magnus said. “Now come on, get up.”

“Why are you here so early?” Jace mumbled.

“Nine is not early,” Magnus said. “And I need to make the most of my time. You, Jace Herondale, are mine for the whole day to do with as I please until tonight at seven, when I return you back to everyone.”

“Still can’t believe I lost the damn bet,” Jace said as he rolled out of bed and padded over to his dresser to grab some clothes. He headed into his bathroom, got dressed and ran a quick brush through his hair.

“I’m still surprised you allowed Alexander to goad you into a magical contract,” Magnus said. “Then again, you did seem very sure you’d win.”

“I still say Alec cheated,” Jace muttered as he exited the bathroom and tugged on a pair of boots. It had been a stupid bet, really. And Jace had been so sure that he’d win, he hadn’t even minded the added extra layer of a magical contract, forcing him to be bound to the consequences when he’d lost the bet. 

Now, he had to do whatever Magnus told him for the whole day, no arguments.

“My Alexander would never cheat,” Magnus said, mock affronted.

“Uh-huh,” Jace said. “Sure, sure. So, what are you going to have me do? Reorganize your spell ingredients, clean your house?”

“No, nothing like that,” Magnus said. “I plan to take advantage of this day and I guarantee that by the end we’ll both reap the benefits.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all,” Jace muttered.

“Don’t be a baby,” Magnus said. “I’ll even let you stop at the kitchen to get something to eat before I whisk you away for the day.”

“Very magnanimous of you,” Jace muttered.

“I know,” Magnus said. “Now, you have fifteen minutes to get yourself something to eat and then I expect you to meet me at the front door of the Institute.”

Jace felt the pull of magic and made a face. 

“Fifteen minutes, got it,” Jace said, brushing past Magnus to get to the kitchen. He practically ran through the Institute and got someone in the kitchen to make him a breakfast sandwich, then ran back through the Institute to meet Magnus by the front doors. He frowned when he reached the doors and found Alec there chatting with Magnus.

“Ready for your day?” Alec asked.

“Shut it,” Jace muttered, taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

“I was just confirming with Magnus where we’re all meeting tonight,” Alec said. “I’d tell you to enjoy the day, but I feel like it would be a waste of words.”

“I still say you cheated,” Jace muttered, frowning.

“Keep doing that and you’ll get frown lines,” Magnus said.

Jace flinched when Magnus tapped him on the forehead between his eyes.

“I guess I’ll let you two go,” Alec said. “See you tonight.”

“Come on, Jace, we need to get going,” Magnus said. “We have limited time to accomplish everything I have planned today.”

Jace frowned again when Alec suddenly wrapped him in a hug.

“Try to have fun, okay?” Alec whispered.

“Uh-huh,” Jace mumbled.

“I mean it,” Alec said. “Try to have fun.”

“I’ll … I’ll try,” Jace said.

“Okay,” Alec said.

Jace quickly scarfed down the rest of his sandwich while Alec said goodbye to Magnus, only a little jealous about how comfortable and confident they were being themselves all the while expressing their love for each other.

He and Simon were almost there - Jace just needed to get past a roadblock or two.

“All right, we’d best get going,” Magnus said. “Lots to do. Jace, with me.”

Jace felt the pull of magic again and sighed, giving Magnus a nod and following him from the Institute.

“So, no hints as to what we’re doing,” Jace said.

“I could tell you everything, because you’re bound to me until seven tonight and wouldn’t be able to leave if you wanted to,” Magnus said. “But I want to keep some suspense.”

“Of course,” Jace muttered.

They walked for a bit until they reached a small alley, where Magus then opened a portal and tugged Jace through. The two of them arrived in what looked like a clothing store, but no clothing store that Jace would have ever gone to himself.

“Magnus, darling!”

“Kai, sweetheart!” Magnus said, giving the woman who approached a warm hug.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Kai said.

“Not here for me today,” Magnus said. “Today, we’re here for Jace.”

“Wait, what?” Jace said, looking over at Magnus.

“We’re going to get you an outfit for tonight,” Magnus said. “And you’re not allowed to say no.”

Jace felt the familiar magic pull which prevented him from saying no, and instead settled for frowning.

“He’s cute,” Kai said.

“He knows,” Magnus said. “I need you to get his measurements and then you and I will talk outfit options and get Jace the perfect outfit for tonight. And he’s not allowed to say one bad word about it.”

“Interesting,” Kai said. “Very interesting. Well Jace, come on back with me and we’ll take some measurements.”

“Go on,” Magnus said. “I’ll stay out here, but I expect you to be a perfect gentleman.”

Jace just flipped Magnus off as he followed Kai to a room at the back of the shop. He couldn’t say anything about what was happening, as apparently Magnus’ command currently prevented Jace from saying anything, but that didn’t mean Jace couldn’t find other ways to express his displeasure.

“Not your thing?” Kai asked.

Jace shook his head, still unable to say a word.

“I’ll make the measurement process as painless as possible,” Kai said. “But I do need you to strip down to your underwear so I can get the proper measurements. Measuring over clothes means things don’t fit right.”

Jace just shrugged and stripped down - he’d never really had a lot of modesty; he knew he was good looking and didn’t mind people admiring him.

“Very nice,” Kai said. “Step on up and let me get my measurements in.”

Jace stepped up and let Kai take her measurements, trying to figure out what exactly he’d be wearing given where Kai’s hands were drifting.

“Okay, you’re all done,” Kai said. “Go ahead and get dressed. I’ll be out talking with Magnus.”

Jace just nodded and tugged his clothes back on, hoping that by the time he got back out to Magnus he’d be able to talk again.

“Something in lavender for sure,” Magnus said as Jace approached him and Kai.

“Okay, I can do that,” Kai said. “What fabric are you thinking?”

“Lace definitely,” Magnus said. “And I want a pair of leather pants - low rise, but not too low, don’t want to expose -”

“Lace?” Jace found his voice and practically shouted the word.

“Hmm, seems repeating me isn’t considered a bad word,” Magnus said. “Yes, Jace, lace. It will be perfectly respectable, I promise.”

Jace had a hard time believing that.

“I think I know just the things,” Kai said. “I’ll make the top myself and I know just what pants will go with them.”

“We’ll need a pair of boots, too,” Magnus said. “Deliver everything to Halo and Horns by six tonight, sweetie.”

“You got it,” Kai said. “Take pictures or something, huh?”

“Will do,” Magnus said, then turned to Jace. “Let’s get going.”

“Halo and Horns?” Jace said. “I was just there a few weeks ago.”

“I know, I talked to Derek yesterday,” Magnus said.

“Huh? You talked to Derek?” Jace asked.

“Indeed, I needed to make sure we were on the same page for today,” Magnus said. “Not to mention clearing a few outsiders to come in for the day.”

Before Jace could comment Magnus started walking and, after a few minutes, the pull of magic had Jace following Magnus from the shop out onto the street.

“This is not what I expected,” Jace said as they walked down the street.

“I know,” Magnus said. “You expected me to force you to do menial labor, or something embarrassing. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Jace said.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Magnus said. “Although I have a feeling you’ll fight all of this, I know in the end you’ll be happier that you did this instead of menial labor.”

The shop they’d been at was close to Halo and Horns because they only had to walk a few blocks before they were outside a decrepit looking building that was the facade of Halo and Horns (to keep out nosy mundanes). Jace loved Halo and Horns, actually - it was a salon/spa that catered to Shadowhunter and downworlder alike. Every city that had an Institute had a Halo and Horns and each one was enchanted to prohibit violence and encourage peace. It was a place Jace could go and just … be.

“Any hints?” Jace asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Not a one,” Magnus replied. “But I do have a few instructions for you for once we’re inside.”

Jace felt the pull of magic again and made a face.

“So, I have made arrangements for some very specific treatments for you. And no, you can’t get out of them,” Magnus said. “For some of them, you will be asked a question or asked your opinion - before you answer any questions or make any decisions, you’re going to take a deep breath, count to five and then give an honest answer. You’re going to answer with this -” Magnus tapped Jace’s chest. “- and not this.” Magnus tapped Jace’s forehead.

“Okay,” Jace said slowly.

“Perfect,” Magnus said, holding the door to Halo and Horns open to let Jace in. “After you.”

The second Jace stepped through the doors, he felt the magic from Magnus’ previous instructions take hold. He couldn’t help but sigh as the soothing environment from Halo and Horns practically beckoned him inside. As Jace stepped further inside, he realized how quiet it was - Halo and Horns was always busy, filled with chatter along with general salon noise. But there was none of that. It was almost eerily quiet.

“Jace.”

Jace turned to see Derek approaching him.

“You’re in on this?” Jace asked.

“Only a little,” Derek said.

“So, where is everyone?” Jace asked.

“I took the liberty of arranging this,” Magnus said. “Because I know what we’re doing, I knew you’d not want anyone else around. So it’s just going to be you, me and the staff here today.”

“Oh,” Jace said, frowning a bit. That didn’t make him feel any better about what Magnus had planned.

“I also took the liberty of arranging for some food,” Magnus said. “Since we’re here for the rest of the day until I return you tonight.”

Jace glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was just barely noon. What the hell could Magnus have planned that would take seven hours?

“First things first, you’re going to go change into this,” Magnus said.

Jace watched as Magnus conjured some clothes and frowned a bit when Magnus passed him a pair of dark dusty rose sweatpants and a matching tank top.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked.

Before Jace could even make a snappy reply, Magnus’ magic stopped him. He sighed, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, mentally counted to five, and … 

“It’s pretty,” Jace whispered, feeling like he was yelling. He jumped when he felt Magnus’ hand on his back.

“It is,” Magnus agreed. “Go on and get changed and meet us back out here.”

Jace swallowed and nodded and made his way back to one of the rooms, quickly changing out of his street clothes into the soft pair of sweats and tank top, then padded back out to where Magnus and Derek were waiting, grateful for the warmed tile under his bare feet.

“Perfect,” Magnus said, giving Jace a smile. “Derek and I were talking, and we decided that we’d have you do the mud bath and the massage first, have a late lunch in the atrium and the move on to the rest of the treatments.”

“Mud bath? Massage?” Jace said. 

“Our mud comes straight from Idris for Shadowhunters,” Derek said. “Guaranteed to help ease any aches and pains and get you prepped for the massage.”

“You know, this isn’t what I expected when I lost the bet,” Jace admitted.

“I know,” Magus replied. “Still think you’re going to fight some of this, but I figured we’d ease you into everything.”

“Uh-huh,” Jace said.

“So, follow me and I’ll show you to the mud bath room,” Derek said.

“Jace,” Magnus said. “Take whatever any staff person says as if I’m saying it.”

The pull of magic made Jace frown, but he nodded and followed Derek down the hall. It was a short walk and Jace almost ran into Derek’s back when Derek suddenly stopped.

“Okay, mud bath is in here,” Derek said. “You’ll strip down and get comfy in the mud and then soak for about twenty minutes - there’s a timer in there for you. Once the time’s up, use the shower that’s in there to rinse off and then get dressed and meet me back out here, okay?”

“Okay,” Jace murmured, giving Derek a smile before heading into the room.

The room was small, with a tub filled with mud, a table with a little alarm, a chair and a shower stall tucked in the corner. Jace hesitated for a moment before stripping down; he set the clothes on the chair, set the alarm for twenty minutes and then hesitantly stepped into the tub and sat down.

The mud was just hot enough and seemed to practically hug Jace. He let himself sink down a bit, resting his head on the lip of the tub as he closed his eyes and let himself just … drift.

When the alarm sounded, Jace sighed and carefully eased himself out of the tub, tapping the alarm as he headed to the shower. He could admit to himself that the mud bath had been lovely, but would only admit it out loud if he was forced to. A few minutes under the hot spray of the shower rinsed the mud from his body and Jace gave a languid stretch before tugging his clothes back on and meeting Derek back out in the hallway.

“You look relaxed,” Derek said.

Jace just smiled and shrugged.

“Massage next,” Derek said. “With one little surprise, but I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“Of course you have,” Jace said. “Just … lead the way.”

“Follow me,” Derek said.

Jace fiddled with the hem of his tank top as he followed Derek down the hall. The whole day was turning out to be the exact opposite of what Jace had expected and it left Jace feeling off kilter.

Vulnerable.

“Here we are,” Derek said. “Once you’re in, strip down to your underwear and lay face down on the table.”

“Got it,” Jace said, jumping when Derek clapped him on the shoulder.

“I gotta go talk to Magnus about lunch,” Derek said. “Go enjoy it.”

Jace just nodded and entered the room; it was dimly lit, but warm, with soft music playing quietly. Jace stripped down again and laid face down on the table, closing his eyes and trying to relax. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close and then a feather light touch of fingers caressing his back made Jace jump.

“Relax. I’m Ilaria, your masseuse.”

“Hi,” Jace mumbled.

“I’m guessing you’ve never had a massage before.”

“Nope,” Jace replied.

“Okay, well, just close your eyes and relax,” Ilaria said. “I’m going to start with your back and shoulders, work my way down and then you’ll flip over and I’ll work from your feet back up. Sound good?”

A question. Jace closed his eyes and counted.

“Sounds good,” Jace replied.

“Good,” Ilaria said. “You’re here with me for an hour and a half, so get comfy.”

Jace took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to relax. Ilaria went to work, starting at Jace’s neck and shoulders and Jace gave a low groan.

“You’re full of knots,” Ilaria commented.

“Stress,” Jace groaned.

“I’m sure,” Ilaria replied. “Just let me help.”

The more Ilaria worked, the more relaxed Jace became. From his shoulders down his back, his glutes, thighs and calves, Jace felt each and every knot release until he was practically jelly. When Jace moved onto his back, he did so with a loud groan. And when Ilaria started to massage his fee, digging her knuckles into the arch of Jace’s foot, he moaned softly. From the arches, to the tops of his feet, back up his legs, each arm and then suddenly her fingers were in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Oh,” Jace groaned.

“Good?”

“Very,” Jace replied, feeling very much like a puddle of goo.

“Good. I brought my friend Starr in,” Ilaria said.

Jace didn’t even open his eyes, still lost in the sensation of Ilaria massaging his scalp.

“Hi Starr,” Jace mumbled.

“You’re adorable,” a second voice, presumably Starr, said.

“Isn’t he?” Ilaria said. “Jace, Magnus asked Starr here for a very specific reason.”

“Jace,” Starr said gently. “Have you ever wanted a piercing?”

A question. Deep breath. Count to five. Answer with his heart.

“Yeah,” Jace mumbled.

“Good, good,” Starr said. “And if you had a choice, where on your body would you get this piercing?”

Another question. Deep breath. Count to five. Answer with his heart.

“Left nipple,” Jace answered, humming and leaning a bit into Ilaria’s fingers.

“Beautiful answer, Jace,” Starr said. “I’m going to ask you to focus on Ilaria’s fingers, okay? Let her keep you nice and relaxed.”

The slight pull of magic and Jace got lost in the sensation of Ilaria’s fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp from front to back, back to front. He frowned a bit when he felt a bit of pinching on his chest but then he heard Starr murmur something and suddenly the pain was gone.

“Okay, Jace, time to wake up now and get ready for a late lunch,” Ilaria said.

Jace groaned when he felt Ilaria gently patting his cheeks.

“Fine, fine, ‘m awake,” Jace said, giving a low groan and sitting up. He felt something against his chest, looked down and saw …

A sturdy silver ring hanging from his left nipple.

“Looks perfect.”

Jace looked up to see Magnus standing in the doorway.

“What … what the hell?”

“It looks good, Jace,” Magnus said. “And if Starr did her job right, she’s sped the healing process so there shouldn’t be any pain or tenderness.”

Jace took inventory and there was no pain or tenderness, so apparently Starr had done her job right.

“But … why?” Jace asked.

“I promise you I will explain everything,” Magnus said. “But later, lunch just arrived. So get dressed and join me in the atrium.”

Jace climbed off the table, got dressed and followed Magnus out to the atrium; it was enchanted, of course, and could be charmed to have any type of weather someone wanted. Magnus had arranged for an awning over the table and had charmed the atrium so that there would be a thunderstorm with heavy rain.

“I love a good thunderstorm,” Jace whispered as he sat down under the awning, 

“I know,” Magnus said softly. “Here, eat up.”

“So, not going to explain now?” Jace asked as he pulled a plate of food closer and dug in, pleased to discover Magnus had ordered his favorites. “And no making me try horrible foods?”

“No explanations yet,” Magnus said. “But all will be revealed, I promise. And, well, given what I’m putting you through today, I thought you’d find comfort in your favorite foods.”

“Got that right,” Jace replied.

“So enjoy,” Magnus said. “Feeling okay? No pain?”

A question. Deep breath. Count to five. Answer with his heart.

Jace shook his head. “Feeling okay? Not really. I feel … vulnerable. But no pain,” he said. “Still want to know why you’re doing all of this, but I guess I’ll have to wait.”

“And I will explain,” Magnus said. “But for now, I want you to enjoy the rest of the day. Eat your fill, have some peace and quiet and then come find me in the main part of the salon with Derek in say, thirty minutes?”

Jace nodded, grateful when Magnus grabbed a plate of food and disappeared inside, leaving Jace alone in the atrium to enjoy the thunderstorm and rain in peace.

As Jace ate, he idly rubbed the nipple ring through his shirt, thinking about everything that had happened so far, from the clothing store to what had transpired in the salon to what was yet to come … there was a part of him that was almost excited about what had happened, what could still happen. But there was a larger part of him that was absolutely terrified of what was still left.

When Jace was done with his lunch, he pushed his plate away, blinking when it suddenly disappeared. The sky also suddenly cleared up and Jace shook his head as he stood and made his way back into the salon, headed for where he knew Magnus was waiting with Derek.

“Jace,” Magnus said. “We’ll be in the salon proper for the rest of your treatments.”

“Okay,” Jace said slowly. “Want to tell me what else you’ve got set for me?”

“The usual,” Magnus said with a smile. “Manicure, pedicure, straight razor shave, eyebrow taming, facial, hair …”

“That’s not the usual,” Jace said.

“Not for you, I’m sure,” Magnus said. “But today it’s your usual.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said. “Just tell me where to go.”

“This way,” Magnus said.

Jace followed Magnus back through the salon to where Derek was waiting with what felt like the whole Halo and Horns staff, even if it were just a group of about four people … who were all staring at him.

“Hi,” Jace said, resisting the urge to hide behind Magnus from all the attention.

“It looks a little overwhelming,” Derek admitted. “And we’re combining a couple of things, because we’re actually starting to run low on time. So, Marc and Jonas are going to do your manicure and pedicure while I handle the straight razor shave. Then we’ll go from there.”

“Take a breath,” Magnus said. “It’s all going to be okay.”

“Don’t think we have the same version of ‘okay’,” Jace said. “But it’s not like I can say no, so …”

Jace headed over to the waiting chair and flopped down, blinking as Derek, Marc and Jonas all descended upon him and started working. Jace found himself laying back while Derek prepped for the shave and Marc and Jonas got ready to give Jace a manicure and pedicure.

“Jace, a couple of questions before we get started,” Magnus said. “For your nails, do you want them painted?”

Deep breath. Count to five. Answer with his heart.

“Yes,” Jace whispered.

“Good, good,” Magnus said. “Did you have a color in mind?”

Deep breath. Count to five. Answer with his heart.

“... purple,” Jace murmured.

“Lovely choice, Jace,” Magnus replied with a kind smile. “Now, just close your eyes and relax.”

Jace sighed and did just that, giving himself over to whatever was planned for him. The straight razor shave was nice - Derek was extremely gentle - and the manicure and pedicure weren’t bad either. He sighed a bit when he realized that everyone had finished - he started to get up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Still got a few things to do before you sit up, Jace,” Derek said. “So get comfy for a bit longer.”

“Fine,” Jace murmured as he laid back. He frowned a bit when he felt Derek fiddling with his eyebrows, wincing when he felt Derek start to pluck.

“Relax,” Derek said. “I promise that we’re just cleaning, it won’t be a huge change.”

“Okay,” Jace said.

“And I’m done, so Helen’s going to come do the facial and then we’ll move on to hair,” Derek said.

Jace had never experienced a facial, and he still wasn’t sold when the whole thing was done - whatever Helen had put on his face smelled funny and hardened and made Jace’s skin feel strange. He was happy when Helen cleaned the gunk off his face and applied something to his face that smelled like cedar and lavender.

“All right, we’re almost there,” Magnus said. “Jace, how are you feeling?”

Deep breath. Count to five. Answer with his heart.

“Relaxed,” Jace said.

“Good,” Magnus said. “Now we’re going to let Derek at your hair. We had a long discussion yesterday and he knows just what to do.”

“Fair warning, I am going to cast at least one spell,” Derek said. “Necessary to achieve the look we’re going for. So you might feel a little woozy, but it’ll pass, I promise.”

Jace nodded as Derek helped him sit back up, blinking at his reflection in the mirror. At first glance he didn’t see anything different, but the longer he looked, the more he noticed that he did look different. His skin looked softer and brighter, his eyebrows looked just different enough to make his face look different. He lifted a hand to touch an eyebrow and stopped, noticing that his nails were a pale lavender.

“Last look for a bit, Jace,” Magnus said.

A wave of Magnus’ hand and the mirror was suddenly gone. 

“Okay, so I’m going to get started,” Derek said as he wrapped a cape around Jace’s neck. “And I will make you one promise. I’m not changing the color or the broad strokes of your current style - they both suit you. But we are going to play with it a bit.”

Knowing that they weren’t dyeing Jace’s hair or taking it really short actually helped to make Jace relax.

“Okay,” Jace said softly. “Okay.”

“You had me take your hair pretty short the last time you were here,” Derek said.

Jace just shrugged, focusing on the feel of Derek gently combing his hair. 

“Mmmhmm,” Derek hummed. “Well, here comes a spell, so brace yourself a bit.”

Jace closed his eyes as he was assaulted by a wave of nausea, sighing when the feeling finally passed.

“Just how I’d hoped it would turn out,” Magnus said.

“It’s a little longer than the final product, only so I can go in and finesse everything. And now Jace, I said I wasn’t going to dye your hair and I won’t,” Derek said. “But we are going to do a bit of a gloss to give your hair a bit of a refresh. So this might feel a bit cold, but that should pass.”

Jace just nodded and sat patiently as Derek proceeded to cover his hair in … stuff. It was as Derek was working that Jace realized that Derek’s spell had made Jace’s hair, or at least some of it, grow. Jace could feel bits of it tickling the backs of his earlobes and brushing the back of his jaw. 

That was unexpected, but then again the whole day had been filled with the unexpected.

“Okay, so this is going to sit for about twenty minutes, then we’ll wash, trim and style,” Derek said.

Twenty minutes - as long as no one asked him any questions, Jace could handle twenty minutes. Jace still felt incredibly vulnerable - the things he’d experienced so far weren’t anything he’d go in search of. And yet, Jace felt more relaxed, more at ease with himself, than he had in a very long time.

Thankfully, Magnus decided NOT to inundate Jace with a million personal questions he’d be forced to answer as Jace waited for the twenty minutes to be over.

“Time’s up, let’s wash,” Derek said. “Looking forward to the hair wash?”

“Absolutely,” Jace said. He didn’t need any magic for him to answer that question - he always loved when someone else washed his hair for him.

“Of course you are,” Derek said. “Take a seat.”

Jace flopped down into the chair, rested his head on the lip of the sink and closed his eyes. He tuned everything out except the feel of the hot water and fingers in his hair, gently massaging with first shampoo, and then conditioner. Jace felt, again, very jelly-like as he made his way from the sink back over to Derek’s station.

“Okay, so we’re going to redo the undercut, then trim and style the top,” Derek said. 

“How are you looking on time?” Magnus asked.

“Forty minutes, I think,” Derek said.

“Perfect, Jace’s clothes will be here by then and he can get changed and we can do the finishing touches before we head out,” Magnus said. 

Jace just sighed as he sat down and let Derek work around him. First with the clippers, then with scissors, then comb, blow dryer and … something else. Without a mirror to watch, Jace was at a huge disadvantage and he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

When Derek sprayed his hair with hairspray was when Jace really got worried.

“Damn, this is perfect,” Derek said.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jace muttered.

“You’ll see it soon enough,” Magnus said. “Your clothes just arrived, so go on back to the changing room and get dressed - I’ll help you with the top.”

That didn’t sound ominous at all, Jace thought to himself as he headed back to the changing room. When he stepped inside, Jace found that the mirror had disappeared and instead of his street clothes there were four boxes of various sizes all sitting on the bench. Jace didn’t know which box to start with, because they all terrified him, so he just grabbed one at random and opened it.

Jace pulled the dark purple leather pants out of the box and eyed them - he was no stranger to leather pants, but the pair in his hands seemed different (aside from the obvious difference in color). Jace shrugged as he set them aside and moved to the next box, where he encountered a pair of dark purple boots (with purple socks). The boots looked kind of like combat boots, but had a three or four inch heel on them.

Jace could feel his anxiety getting worse as he moved onto the next box, frowning when his fingers encountered lace. The lavender top Jace lifted out of the box was made completely of lace with a zipper in the back, and Jace could tell just by looking at it that when worn it wouldn’t reach his waist. 

“Shirt, pants, socks and shoes,” Jace said to himself. “So what’s in the fourth box?”

Jace held his breath as he opened the last box and heaved a sigh of relief when he found the box contained accessories - a necklace and a couple of bracelets. 

Jace took everything out and stared at it for a few minutes before sighing softly and getting changed. Shirt and sweatpants off, Jace tugged on the socks first before pulling the leather pants on, shimmying and tugging to get them up around his hips. When they wouldn’t go any higher, Jace gave a resigned sigh and laced the pants closed before putting the boots on. 

It took Jace a few minutes to get used to the heels, but once he had his balance he grabbed the top and the accessories and approached the door. Jace closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door, walking slowly back to the salon. He hesitated in the hall, watching Derek and Magnus talking quietly.

“Um …” Jace said, blushing when Magnus and Derek both stopped, turned and stared at him.

“Fuck, I’m sending Kai a fruit basket,” Magnus said. “Jace, come here and I’ll help you into the top.”

Jace nodded and crossed the room, passing the top to Magnus. Arms in, Magnus was suddenly behind Jace zipping the top up and it was done.

“Accessories on and then you’ll sit back down,” Magnus said. “We have one more thing to do before you see yourself.”

“Fine,” Jace mumbled. He slipped the silver cuffs on each wrist and then eyed the necklace for a moment before putting that on as well. The necklace was a simple chain with a little lock as a pendant that sat right in the hollow of Jace’s throat, which made Jace feel … vulnerable.

Again.

Still.

“Almost perfect,” Magnus said. “Take a seat Jace.”

“You swear you’re going to tell me the reason for all this?” Jace asked as he sat down.

“I swear,” Magnus said. “But first things first, or rather, last things last. You are going to close your eyes and let my friend Andromeda work a bit.”

Jace eyed Magnus warily, but sighed and closed his eyes, frowning as he felt (who he assumed to be Andromeda) touching his face with fingers and brushes, tugging at his eyelids, having him open and close his eyes, open and close his mouth … Jace had a suspicion about what Andromeda was doing and it only made his anxiety worse.

“Andromeda, you’re an absolute angel,” Magnus said. “This is perfection.”

“Well, the canvas certainly helped,” Andromeda said.

“Jace, I want you to stand and close your eyes,” Magnus said. “I’m going to bring the mirror back and then you’ll open your eyes and see everything.”

Jace swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to wipe his hands on his pants or fidget as he waited for Magnus to bring the mirror back so Jace could see himself.

“Okay, Jace,” Magnus said. “Before you open your eyes, I want you to listen to me. You’re going to spend one whole minute, a full sixty seconds, taking everything in before you make any comments. And then, I’m going to ask you what you think and you’re going to be honest. Not with me, but with yourself. Be honest with yourself, Jace.”

Jace swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, Jace, open your eyes,” Magnus said.

Even though Jace didn’t feel like he was ready, Magnus’ magic made Jace open his eyes. At first Jace didn’t realize he was looking at his own reflection, that the beautiful creature in the mirror was him, but then realization struck. Jace looked so different, yet he could see it was him. Yet not. Androgynous … mysterious … beautiful. His hair was a wild mass of blonde curls parted and pulled to the left, showing off the soft buzzed undercut. Jace looked at his face and gasped softly - his skin looked positively dewy, eyes wide with black liner, soft purple eyeshadow and long lashes and lips that begged to be kissed.

Jace’s gaze traveled down and he took in the jewelry and outfit he wore - the exposed skin of his stomach between where his shirt stopped and his pants began. He caught sight of the nipple ring through the top and reached up to touch it through the lace. 

The whole look was … absolutely perfect.

“Jace,” Magnus said. “What do you think?”

“Beautiful,” Jace whispered. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Magnus said. “We have just enough time to get to Inner Sanctum; everyone’s going to be there. We’re going to have a blast tonight - me and Alexander, Clary, Isabelle, you and Simon ... “

Simon.

Simon.

SIMON.

“No,” Jace said softly. “Nonononononononono … Magnus, please. Reverse this, take it back, wave your hands and just put it all back the way it was.”

“Jace,” Magnus said. “Jace, take a breath.”

Jace felt himself hyperventilating, but couldn’t seem to gain control. He felt like the room was spinning … He’d somehow completely forgot about Simon. Sweet, kind, oh so patient Simon. Simon, who didn’t yet know this part of Jace … this part that Jace had buried so deep in himself, so scared he’d be rejected for it.

“Magnus,” Jace wheezed. “Magnus please … pleasepleaseplease …”

“Jace, come sit down,” Magnus said.

Jace was still trying to catch his breath as Magnus led him over to a chair to sit down, directing Jace’s head down between his knees. Slowly Jace was able to take a few deep breaths and gain control of his breathing. Jace lifted his head and met Magnus’ gaze, feeling on the verge of tears.

“Magnus,” Jace whispered.

“Remember when I said I would explain?” Magnus said. “Now’s that time. This whole thing, this whole day was planned.”

“Obviously,” Jace muttered.

“No, Jace, planned long before you even began dating Simon,” Magnus said. “This has been in the works for maybe six months. We just needed the right set of circumstances in order to put things into action. And when you wanted to place a bet with Alexander, it was the perfect opportunity. So Alexander goaded you. Pushed you to take a greater chance.”

“So this was all planned,” Jace said softly. “Why?”

“Because we could all see you weren’t happy,” Magnus said. “Not totally. You definitely have been happier since you started seeing Simon.”

Jace smiled a bit - Simon definitely made him happier.

“So … I may have helped Alexander a little so he’d win the bet,” Magnus said. 

“I knew Alec cheated,” Jace muttered.

“All for the greater good, Jace,” Magnus said. “Tell me that you didn’t enjoy today.”

“I can’t,” Jace said. “But … how can I go out tonight like this?”

“Because no one is going to care,” Magnus said. “Guaranteed no one will care. All your friends, myself included, want you to be happy. And if that means that every once and a while you embrace your feminine side, then we’ll embrace it, embrace you.”

“And Simon?” Jace whispered. “I hid this from him. Everything is still so new .. what if he hates me?”

“Not possible,” Magnus said. “You two are so in love that you almost rival myself and Alexander in your sappiness.”

Jace cracked another small smile.

“I didn’t want to just spring it on him,” Jace said. “But I didn’t know how …”

“Well, if all of us saw it, then I’m sure Simon noticed it, too,” Magnus said. “Artists, no matter their medium, always pay attention to details.”

“I’m scared,” Jace admitted.

“I know,” Magnus said. “But it’s going to be fine. We’re going to go to Inner Sanctum, hang out with our friends and our boyfriends and see what the night brings. But I promise no one will judge you.”

Jace sighed as he stood and looked at himself in the mirror again. He loved it, he really did. He loved that he looked so … pretty.

“Come on,” Magnus said. “It’s almost seven and we need to get to Inner Sanctum.”

Jace glanced over and blinked as he realized that Magnus had changed while Jace had been looking at himself in the mirror.

“You look nice,” Jace said.

“Why thank you,” Magnus said.

“Wait, you said we’d both reap the benefits of today,” Jace said. “What are you getting out of all of this?”

“I thought it would be obvious,” Magnus said. “You’re happy. And when you’re happy, my Alexander is happy. Which makes me happy. Now come on, let’s go. I’m going to have one more instruction for you before my time is up.”

Jace watched as Magnus created a portal from Halo and Horns directly to Inner Sanctum. Magnus went through first and Jace had to take a few deep breaths and center himself before following Magnus through the portal. 

Inner Sanctum was like Halo and Horns, a club that was neutral ground for Shadowhunters and downworlders. And when Jace and Magnus stepped through the portal, Jace found that the club was already busy, dance floor packed and people filling the tables, chatting amiably, eating and drinking. Jace tried not to find the nearest column to hide behind when he saw Alec, Izzy, Clary and Simon already there.

“Okay Jace,” Magnus said. “I have exactly five minutes until seven, so here is the last thing you have to do. Take a walk around the club.”

“What?” Jace said.

“Make one full circle around the club,” Magnus said. “Walk confident, because I know you are. Take the time to watch how people watch you … you’re beautiful, mysterious and dangerous, Jace. So take a walk around the club and let everyone see that.”

Jace hesitated for a moment before Magnus’ magic took hold and forced Jace in a slow walk around the club. Jace took Magnus’ words to heart, and took a slow walk around the club, taking the time to watch how he was being watched. And the more Jace walked, the more he noticed people flat out staring at him and watching him (quite lustfully) as he walked.

Jace felt the moment it hit seven, felt the magical contract end, but Jace finished his circle around the club and slowly approached the table where all his friends sat.

As he approached the table, Jace braced himself for the barrage of questions he’d face when everyone noticed him.

“Jace, hey,” Alec said. “I see you survived your day with Mangus.”

Jace faltered for a second - he’d expected everyone to make a big fuss - he knew he looked different.

“Y-yeah,” Jace replied. “I did. Barely.”

“You look awesome,” Clary said with a smile. “Really.”

“You should wear purple more often, Jace,” Izzy said. “It’s a good color for you.”

“Thanks,” Jace said softly. 

Jace spared a glance over at Simon and found Simon watching him. There was no disgust, no anger, just love and … lust. Lots of lust written all over Simons’ face. Jace stepped over to where Simon was sitting and gave him a shy smile.

“Hi,” Jace said.

“H-hi,” Simon replied. “You look … fucking beautiful, Jace.”

Jace blushed a bit and stepped closer, humming when he felt Simon’s fingers skirt along the waistband of his pants.

“Is that a …?” 

Jace looked down to where SImon’s fingers had moved to the hem of his top.

“Yeah,” Jace whispered. “It is.”

“Fuck,” Simon said. “Jace.”

Jace smiled, suddenly feeling a bit more confident. He reached out and carded a hand through Simon’s hair, smiling when Simon leaned into the touch. 

“Want to dance?” Jace asked. 

“N-not really,” Simon said. 

“No?” Jace said. “You don’t want to dance?”

“Not really,” Simon repeated.

“Isn’t that why we’re here, though?” Jace said. “To dance?”

“Think Simon has other things on his mind besides dancing,” Clary teased.

“Do you?” Jace asked Simon with a smile.

“Yeah,” Simon whispered. “Other things.”

“Well, I’m going to go dance, who’s coming with me?” Clary said.

“Me!” Izzy said.

“I think Alexander and I might join you,” Magnus said.

“If we come back to find you gone, we’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Clary said.

Then Jace and Simon were alone at the table as their friends all moved to the dance floor. Simon’s hand was still resting on Jace’s side and Jace smiled.

“You don’t want to go dance?” Jace asked.

“No,” Smon said. “I don’t.”

“What do you want to do, then?” Jace said.

“Go back to either my place or your place so I can fully appreciate you,” Simon whispered.

“Well, your place would have the most privacy,” Jace said. “To get to mine would mean traipsing through the Institute, wasting precious time.”

“Hmmm, valid point,” Simon said. “My place it is - let’s go.”

“Good idea,” Jace said, smiling when Simon stood and grabbed his hand, pulling Jace from the club.

The two of them made their way from the club back out onto the street - Simon’s place wasn’t too far from Inner Sanctum, so it didn’t take too long for them to get there. Once inside, Simon started to turn on a few lights and Jace watched him for a few minutes before he bent over and started to unlace his boots.

“Wait.” 

Jace jumped when Simon was suddenly at his side, having sped over from the other side of the room where he’d been turning on lights.

“Wait,” Simon said again. “Can I look at you? I want to look at you.”

Jace swallowed and nodded as he stood back up.

“Come to the bedroom,” Simon whispered. 

Jace nodded again and followed Simon through the apartment to the bedroom. Jace hesitated just inside the door as Simon turned on a few more lights, then resisted the urge to fidget as Simon approached and stood in front of him.

“You don’t hate it,” Jace murmured.

“Fuck no,” Simon replied. “I don’t hate it at all.”

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Jace said, humming when he felt Simon’s fingers along the waist of his pants. “Thought you’d hate it. That sometimes I like feeling, like looking -”

“Pretty. And I could never,” Simon said. “I knew that you still had things to tell me and I’m patient -”

“You are really patient,” Jace said with a smile.

“More than you know,” Simon said. “Because what I really want to do is lay you down and ravish you.”

“Oh?” Jace said.

“But I want to look my fill first,” Simon said softly. “Because fucking hell, Jace. Feel free to do this again, wherever you want.”

“I was going to find the courage to tell you,” Jace said. “At some point.”

“I’m kind of perceptive when I want to be,” Simon said. “I noticed things.”

“Oh?”

“Others wouldn’t notice except maybe those close to you,” Simon said. “So I noticed when you complimented Clary and Izzy on something they were wearing, or when you’d stare a little too long at what one of them was wearing.”

“Oh,” Jace whispered. He didn’t think anyone had noticed.

“You’re still the same Jace I fell for,” Simon said. “This doesn’t change that. It just adds to it.”

Jace smiled and pulled Simon in closer, leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

“You’re taller,” Simon said.

“Boots,” Jace replied.

“Right,” Simon replied. “And this top … lace?”

“Yeah, Magnus had it made,” Jace said, sighing when one of Simon’s hands slipped up the back of his shirt.

“Stunning,” Simon murmured. “Fucking beautiful. Let me look just a bit longer, okay?”

“Take all the time you want,” Jace said. “When you look at me I feel … special.”

“That’s because you are,” Simon said.

“Flatterer,” Jace said.

“Just speaking the truth,” Simon said. “Your hair … it wasn’t this long yesterday.”

“Spell,” Jace said, leaning into Simon’s touch as Simon wrapped a lock of Jace’s hair around his finger.

“I like it,” Simon said. 

Jace hummed and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Simon walk in a slow circle around him. A brush of fingers against his wrist, then his lower back, his side, then cool fingers slipped under his top and gave the ring in Jace’s nipple a gentle tug.

“Hurt?” Simon asked.

“No,” Jace murmured. “Was done by a witch - she sped the healing process.”

“Good to know,” Simon said. “And I think I’ve looked my fill - getting a little antsy to get you in bed.”

Jace laughed and shook his head. “You’re the one who wanted to look,” he said as he leaned down and undid his boots, kicking them off and to the side.

“I know, I know,” Simon said. “Want help out of the top?”

“Please,” Jace said, turning so Simon could unzip the top.

“The clothes are yours to keep, right?” Simon asked.

“As far as I know,” Jace said as he set the top on the bench at the end of Simon’s bed.

“Good, good,” Simon replied.

Jace couldn’t help but grin as he finished getting undressed - Simon’s reaction to everything definitely gave Jace a confidence boost. He finished getting undressed, turned to the bed and laughed. While Jace had been getting undressed, Simon had used his vampire speed to get undressed and had turned down the bed, and laid in the center of the bed waiting for Jace.

“What took you so long?” Simon asked with a grin.

“No vamp speed,” Jace said as he climbed into bed.

“Bummer,” Simon said.

Jace hummed as Simon rolled over and straddled Jace’s thighs, watching as Simon trailed cool fingers up and down Jace’s chest.

“I like your runes,” Simon murmured.

“I know,” Jace replied, gasping when Simon’s fingers found the nipple ring and gave it a gentle tug.

“You do?” Simon asked.

“Yeah,” Jace replied, arching up as Simon tugged on the nipple ring again. “We had that one night -”

“Oh! The night where I traced them all with my tongue,” Simon said. “That was a fun night.”

“For me, too,” Jace said with a grin, groaning when Simon ground against him, the friction between their skin electric. “Simon …”

‘Hmm?” Simon hummed.

“Please,” Jace whispered.

“Please what?” Simon asked.

Jace groaned when he felt one of Simon’s hands around his cock. The first gentle stroke had Jace’s hands on Simon’s hips, fingers digging into Simon’s skin.

“Simon,” Jace said again.

“What, baby?” Simon asked. “What does my pretty boy want?”

Simon’s words went straight to Jace’s cock and he keened softly, arching into Simon’s hand as Simon gave Jace’s cock another stroke.

“You,” Jace said, groaning as Simon continued to stroke his cock. “Please. Simon, please …”

“I never could deny you,” Simon said. 

Jace whimpered when Simon’s hand left his cock, then looked to see Simon leaned back, fingering himself and groaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Jace said.

“We’re getting there,” Simon said. “Just gimme a couple.”

“Take your time,” Jace murmured. “The view is beautiful from here.”

“Now who’s the flatterer?” Simon asked.

Jace watched for another few moments before grabbing the bottle of lube, squirting some into his hand, and stroking himself. Simon always said being a vampire meant he either didn’t feel pain the same or healed fast, but Jace never took chances.

When Jace glanced back at Simon, he nearly came on the spot - eyes closed, head thrown back, breath coming in short pants, still fingering himself, Simon was the perfect picture of debauchery and Jace was enthralled.

“Re-ready for me?” Jace said softly.

“Fuck yes,” Simon said.

Jace leaned back and kept his hands on Simon’s hips, watching as Simon lifted himself up using the headboard for balance, then slowly, oh so slowly, levered himself down right onto Jace’s cock. Jace groaned and tightened his grip on Simon’s hips to keep Simon from going too fast; too fast meant Jace would come and Jace wanted to savor the moment. 

“Fuck,” Jace said as he found himself fully seated in Simon’s ass, moving one hand so he could stroke Simon’s cock. “Never gonna tire of this.”

“I’d hope not,” Simon said with a grin.

Jace was about to make a snarky retort, but then Simon clenched his ass and gave a little thrust and Jace nearly blacked out.

“F-fuck,” Jace groaned. “Wha … where’d you learn that?”

“Internet,” Simon said.

“Do it again,” Jace said.

“Demanding,” Simon said. “I like it.”

Jace groaned as Simon did the same move, but then Simon gave Jace’s nipple ring a tug and Jace came so hard he whited out.

When he came to, Jace opened his eyes to find Simon still straddling his hips; he looked down to see come all over his chest and made a face.

“Haven’t wanted to move yet to get washcloths,” Simon said with a laugh.

“Sorry I didn’t -”

“Tonight was all about you,” Simon interrupted.

Jace smiled and pulled Simon down for a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Jace murmured when he broke the kiss.

“I love you,” Simon said. “Dressed up, dressed down, dolled up, however I can get you.”

Jace smiled and kissed Simon again.

“Instead of washcloths, how about a shower?” Jace suggested. 

“I think I can be persuaded,” Simon said.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s a hard sell,” Jace said as he gave Simon a playful shove.

Later, when they were both clean and tucked back into bed, Jace laid with his head tucked on Simon’s shoulder and sighed softly, smiling. It hadn’t exactly been ideal, but it had been exactly what Jace needed and he felt happier and more relaxed, more comfortable both with himself and his relationship with his friends and Simon.

Jace may have lost the bet.

But he’d found acceptance.

And he’d found himself.


End file.
